Sliding platforms are useful in moving cars to be parked to maximize the space available for parking in a parking system, deck or lot. Sliding platforms are used to move vehicles to available space, such as behind equipment, walls and columns, which cannot be reached by normal means. Sliding platforms are also used in mechanical parking systems to free up space thus enabling other platforms to be moved to that space.